


Heat Wave, Chapter 10 bonus

by Plzplz



Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 05:24:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15599253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plzplz/pseuds/Plzplz
Summary: Honestly I had to write this but didn't want to up the rating for the story. It's not necessary at all, pure self indulgence.Branch is coping with Poppy in his home.





	Heat Wave, Chapter 10 bonus

Poppy was in his bed. No big deal.

It was really no big deal.

He hadn't thought about it before.

He hadn't laid awake at night in that same bed and fantasized about what it would be like if she were there with him.

He'd never once thought about burying his face in her neck and covering it with kisses. 

Or her biting that sensitive spot on his ear.

Or sliding his hand down over the curve of her naked belly and watching her tremble with anticipation. 

But... now that he WAS thinking about it...

Urgh. There was no way he was going to be able to sleep.

He looked over at the entrance to the bedroom and wondered what she was doing.

"Sleeping. She's sleeping." He whispered. "Idiot. Idiot." He scolded.

He rolled over on the small couch, really more of a loveseat, and tried to think about something else. Anything else.

"Glitterball statistics. Glitterball statistics." He quietly chanted. It helped a bit.

Branch shifted uncomfortably. The silence was oppressive. He didn't know how sharp Poppy's hearing was, if she picked things up as well as he did, so didn't want to move around or talk to himself too much and wake her.

His brain paused and redirected itself.

What if... What if he wasn't the only one who was struggling with this arrangement?

What if Poppy was in there, in his bed, IN HIS BED, right now, trying to not think about him? Trying to stay quiet? Fighting through waves of, oh...

He thought about her breath hitching, and her heartbeat picking up pace.

He thought about her struggling to keep her hands above her waist, not wanting to be noisy and wake him.

He imagined Poppy writhing and mutely wishing he would check on her, see what a state she was in, bury his face in her neck, and slide his hand down over the curve of her naked belly...

Branch bit down hard on his lip and rocked his hips, smack in the middle between agony and ecstacy. 

"Aah-"

His ears jerked up immediately. Poppy? Was she hurting? It was such a quiet little gasp. He told her to call for him if she needed him, and was sure she would.

So.

So...

His mind was racing. His ears strained to hear more while his brain painted a salacious picture of Poppy spread out across his bed, panting, desperate for his mouth to replace her hand over her-

Branch groaned and jammed his hands between his thighs. He was going to die. He wouldn't survive the night if he kept doing this to himself, racing through all the things he wished he could do to-

A BOOK. He would get a book. He would read every book he owned if he had to.

He tiptoed to the closest shelf and grabbed the closest book, then returned to his temporary bed.

He opened it to the first page and began reading about fungi.

Fascinating. 

Truly.

No way he was going to be able to NOT think about this. No way he would slowly start replacing thoughts of spore clouds with images and sensations of running his hands up Poppy's thighs, or her arms wrapped around his neck, or throwing this book to the ground and yanking her onto his lap and not letting go until she screamed and-

He was dead. Dead. That's all there was to it.


End file.
